The Coordinator Destroyer
by GN Astrea
Summary: Riku is a Devil,Angel,Dragon and a coordinator. Follow him in his adventures in the High School DXD Universe (Discontinued. Rewrite coming soon)
1. Introduction

**This Is my first Fanfiction so please don't judge. If you don't like it don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed/destiny and high school dxd they belong to their owners**

 **This Is rated M for language maybe lemons and gore.**

Character Profile:

Name: Riku Yamato, Ri-Chan by Irina, Ri-Tan by serafall, Destroyer of Worlds

Age: 19

Hair color: Gold

Eye color: Ruby Red (left) Gold (right)

Race: Half Pure-Blooded Devil, Half Angel, Dragon, Coordinator

Famiy: Saya (younger sister, deceased) Heine (younger brother)

Fiance: Irina Shidou

Sacred Gear: Arondight, Palma Fiocina, Wings of light

Balance Breaker: Destiny gundam

Dragon: Zenonia (Black Dragon) Astrea (Gold Dragon)

Powers/Abilities:

Seed Mode (Riku enter into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, Riku demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing.)

Wings of Skies (Riku grows the strike Freedom wings and controls the 8 dragoons)

Divine Judgement (Riku summons a gigantic magic circle in a certain area and destroys everything inside of it)

Flash Edge (Riku shoots out a beam form his hand)

Quantum Burst (Riku shoots a gigantic beam out of his chest)

Dragon mode (Riku becomes a black or gold dragon depending on which dragon he is using. He has Blue orbs in his hands chest and sides of his legs. Riku has a long trident like tail and has a v-fin on his head that looks like Dragolds head from cross fight d-daman. Riku uses the strike Freedom's wings in dragon mode)

Harem:

Riku: Serafall, Irina, Rias, Akeno, Ravel, Gabriel, (WIP)

Issei: Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, (WIP)


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the First Chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Highschool DXD, they both belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Riku's pov)**

 **FlashBack**

"Sa….ya" I called out "HEINE!"

"Whats wrong Nii-san, do you hate me if you do then good hate me more, grow more powerful and try to kill me"

"HEINE!"

"See you Nii-san"

 **Flashback End**

"UGHHH. Tch I dreamt It again. Saya…."

I woke up and got ready from school. When I entered the School gate and I saw my childhood friend Issei Hyoudou and his other two perverted friends also known as the perverted trio in this school, being chased by girls. I laughed and walked to class

 **(Rias's pov)**

"Who's that Akeno?"

"That's Yamato Riku he's in our class"

"Oh I've never saw him in class before"

"Ara Ara How mean Rias"

"Shut up Akeno"

 **(Riku's pov)**

After school it was about six while I walked down the road I saw a girl cosplaying as a magical girl twirling around.

"Hey you shouldn't be out here dressed like that at this time of hour. What are you doing anyways?"

"Okay and I'm Waiting for my sister."

"Okay then be careful."

I walked away and while walking I saw Issei and a girl. The next thing I saw shocked me, the girl threw a spear of light at Issei killing him instantly.

"Tch, Damn Fallen Angel"

I ran towards where Issei and the girl was.

"What do you think your doing Fallen Angel"

"Oh Looks like you know what I am"

"I don't know what you did to my friend but you won't escape"

"Look at you thinking your all high and mighty"

"R….i…ku"

"Issei, hey hang in there."

"Beh….i…nd…..y..ou"

"Wha-"

I got stabbed by the Fallen Angels Spear of light. I didn't feel any pain since I was immune to holy powers, but I was inside my chest. I coughed up blood before falling to the ground. Then the Fallen Angel flew away.

I saw a magic circle appearing and saw someone come out of it I couldn't make it out since I was very weak.

"How unfortunate" The voice said "To end up in such a way… maybe I will…."

"Ah~! I knew we would meet again, but to be in such a awful sate" A second cheerful voice shouted

"W-What are you doing here?!" The first voice said

"Sorry Rias-Tan but this one here is mine" The second more cheerful voice said

"Y-You're going to-!?"

"I am….His life belongs to me now."

After that I fainted.

 ***The Next day***

When I woke up I was in my bed

"Ugh, what happened. Oh shit Issei"

I tried to get out of bed but something was clinging on to me. I looked under the covers to see the same girl I saw yesterday outside the school. The next thing I realized that I was naked.

"This girl she couldn't be"

I poked her cheek to wake her up but all I got was a "mhmm" Then I started shaking her body violently.

"WAKE UP!"

"Alright alright I'm awake"

"What's your name"

"Huh?"

"What's your name"

"Oh its Serafall Leviathan"

"I knew it" I said to myself

"Now its your turn"

"Huh?"

"Its your turn to tell me your name"

"Its Yamato Riku, Leviathan-Sama"

"Oh do you know who I am?"  
"Wouldn't all devils know who you are"

"Oh so you know about devils? How?"

"Cause I'm from the Yamato Household that was destroyed 10 years ago."

"Your from the Yamato Household?"

"Yes why?"

"You might be my servant now"

I sighed but then I was at least greatful to be alive and to be a servant of Serafall Leviathan.

"What piece am I"

"Oh your my big strong Queen"

"Queen, out of all the pieces it had to be Queen"

"Well that's what your body could only accept"

"So what would Serafall Leviathan-sama want with me"

"Call me Sera-tan"

"Why"

"Because your Master says so"

"Fine, What would Sera-tan want with me?"

"Better~ Well since you were nice to me yesterday I thought I could repay the favor"

"Well can you put on some clothes now please"

"Fine"

I got ready for school when Sera-tan walked up to me

"What is it"

"I'm coming with you"

"Why?"

"Because I want to meet my sister Sona Sitri"

"You mean the school council president?"

"Yep~"

"Alright"

While walking to school Sera-tan put my hand in between her breasts.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging Ri-tan's Arm"

"D-don't call me that it makes it sound like I'm a girl"

"Aw how cute"

"S-shut up"

When I entered the school gates with Sera-tan still hugging my arm, I was getting death stares from all the guys. I went to find saji to meet Sona.

"Hey Saji"

"What is it Riku-Sempai"

"Where's Sona kaichou"

"Why?"

"Her sister wants to meet her" I said pointing at Sera-tan

"A-alright follow me"

"Ok"

"She's right inside"

"Alright thanks saji"

"No problem sempai"

"Just call me Riku"

Sera-tan then ran inside

"Soooooooooooooo-tannnnnnnnnnnnn~"

"Onee-chan?"

"Soo-tann~ I miss you so much"

"Yo"

"Riku? What are you doing here"

"Sera-tan asked me to take her to you"

"Sera-tan? Wait Onee-chan You didn't?"  
"I did. I made Ri-tan mine~"

"Ya I'm Sera-tan's Queen even tho I was a Devil before she revived me"

"Wait you were a Devil before Onee-Chan revived you"

"I am or was from the Yamato Household that was destroyed 10 Years ago."

"You were?"

"Yes I was"

"Stop Ignoring me~" Sera-tan pouted

"Sorry"

"Mou~"

Then another person arrived

"Sona"

"Rias? What do you want now?"

"Hi Rias-tan~"

"Serafall-sama?!"

"Hehe"

"Hey Rias"

"Riku?!"

"I'm guessing that you revived Issei yesterday"

"Yes"

"Thank God"

"Why?"

"He's my childhood friend"

"Wait Riku I thought you said You were from the Yamato Household?"Sona Asked

"I am,but my family lived here for 3 years before going back to the underworld"

"Wait Riku Your from the Yamato Household?"

"Yes"

"MOU~ Your Ignoring me again" Sera-tan pouted again

"Sorry"

"Onee-Sama don't you think you have to go back now"

"Aww but I wanted to spend more time with Ri-tan…."

"I told you to not call me that"

"Whatever, Sona, Rias I'm trusting you with my Ri-tan."

Before Sera-tan left she hugged me for a minute and then left.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry I had to left it at a cliffhanger I didn't know how to end it so I ended it with a cliffhanger. The next chapter will come soon and if you have any harem suggestions please pm me. Harem hasn't changed.**

 **SEE YA**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the Second Chapter, enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Highschool DXD, they both belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Riku's pov)**

After Sera-tan left Rias took me to the ORC clubhouse together with Issei.

"Hyoudou Issei, we welcome you as a devil" Rias said

"W-what do you mean? Riku do you believe them"

"Issei its true. Their devil's and so are you"

"W-what do you mean, its hard to take it all in"

"Issei you're a Devil know and so am I"

"I still don't believe you, are you trying to prank me?"

After what Issei said Rias,Akeno,Kiba,Koneko and I grew our Devil wings.

"H-how did I become a Devil"

"You were killed last night by your 'girlfriend Yumma" Rias explained showing a picture of her to Issei

"Why did she kill me?"

"She killed you because you have a Sacred Gear"

Issei looked sad after what Rias said.

"You want to activate Issei's Sacred Gear right"

"Not only his"

"What do you mean"

"You have a Sacred Gear as well"

"Well then are you gonna tell Issei how to activate it?"

"Yes I am. Issei close your eyes and think of the strongest being."

"Ok. Strongest being, Son Goku from Dragon ball Z?"

"Good now I want you to mimic a pose of that person"

"Alright. Kame Hame Ha"

"Open your eyes"

"Wha-What's on my hand?"

"It looks like your Sacred Gear is a twice critical"

"You're wrong Rias"

"What do you mean?"  
"That's one of Longinus Sacred Gear's the Boosted Gear"

"I-it is?"

"Yes yes it is. Well I guess its my turn now"

"Do you need me to explain it again?"  
"No I got It"

I closed my eyes and thought of the strongest being that came to my mind

"Coordinator" I said softly

Then I felt something heavy from my back and something covering my hands. I opened my eyes to see what it was.

"Do you know what it is Rias?"

"No no I don't"

"Well its Arondight, Palma Fiocina and the wings of light."

"A-arondight? Isn't that a holy sword"

"This is a different type of Arondight"

I took the Arondight from the wings of light on my back and activated it. The blade unfolded, the hilts form and the beam formed as the blade of the sword.

"T-that's a big sword" Issei said

"Yeah It is"

"Then what's covering you hand"

"It's a beam canon and a beam shield Rias" I said activating the shield then showing some sparks coming out of the Palma Fiocina.

"And you're back?"  
"Rias Its best not to activate that in a small place like this"

"Just show me anyways"

"Fine. Stand back"

Rias and the others stood back and I activated the wings of light.

"Those are very big wings"

"Yeah I know Issei"

"What now Rias" I said deactivating the wings of light and Arondight"

"If I remember Riku you said you were from the Yamato Clan"

"Yes I am"

"So you are a Pure-Blooded Devil?"

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?"  
"I'm a half Pure-Blooded Devil"

"Then what else are you"

"You have to promise that you won't freak out"

"I promise"

"I'm a Half Pure-Blooded Devil, a half Angel, a dragon and a coordinator"

"A half Angel, how?!"

"I don't know that much but I am a half Angel"

"You said you were a coordinator, what is a coordinator"

"A coordinator is a genetically enhanced human being, which can have a number of enhanced traits including faster learning, and stronger and faster bodies that are virtually immune to diseases"

"You're an interesting one aren't you"

"I guess I am"

"Riku you said you were also a dragon?" Issei said

"Yes and no"

"What is it now?"

"I am a dragon but I also have a or 2 dragons inside me"

"2!?"

"Yes 2 Issei, even tho I don't use the second one"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"O-okay"

"Rias if you're done I will take my leave now"

"Alright"

 ***The next day***

While walking to school I saw Issei talking to a nun but thought nothing of it. After school Rias called me to the clubhouse so I went there When I arrived I saw a injured Issei sitting on the couch

"What happened?"

"While Issei was going to make a contract he was attacked by a stray exorcist" Rias said

"I see"

Then a rock with a note flew inside the room breaking a window. Issei took the note and read it. Then he ran out the room.

"Issei!" Rias called out

Then I went out to follow Issei.

"Where are you going now?"

"Where else, I'm going to help Issei"

"Riku what would happen if you died?"  
"That won't happen I only got killed by the fallen angel because I wasn't paying attention"

"Just be careful, if you died I wouldn't know how to explain it to Serafall-sama"

"I will"

When I caught up to Issei, I walked with him entering the church.

"Be careful Issei, remember that holy powers can kill you"

"What about you Riku"

"I'm immune to it. Now get your Sacred Gear Ready"

"Alright"

Issei and I activated our sacred gear and we went down a set of stairs that had light coming out of it.

 **(Issei's pov)**

When Riku and I reached the end of the stairs, I saw Asia chained to a cross and Raynare or Yumma next to her.

"Looks whose here" Raynare said then she noticed Riku.

"You're alive too?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Hmp, get em boys"

Suddenly other exorcists came out of the shadows and surrounded Riku and me.

"Issei go save your friend I'll deal with these little shits"

"Thanks"

 **(Riku's pov)**

As Issei ran to help his friend and I went to take on the shitty exorcists. I swung the Arondight at the exorcists slicing them in half and used the Palma Fiocina to explode some of their heads. Then two people appeared behind me, I looked behind to see Koneko and Kiba.

"Rias-buchou send us here to help"

"….Go Sempai…."

"Alright"

When I went to back up Issei he was teleported upstairs with his friend and the fallen angel. I went upstairs to meet them.

"Issei!" I called out

"Riku?"

"I got your back, now lets kick that fallen angels ass"

"Hell Yeah"

"Haha, you two are already too late"

"ASIA!" Iseei yelled

The fallen angel took out Asia's Sacred Gear.

"Do you know that if a Sacred Gear user's Gear is removed or destroyed their killed. Hahahaha"

"You bastard!"

"Say what you want, her Sacred Gear is mine now" the fallen angel said putting Asia's Sacred Gear inside her

"Dammit! BOOSTED GEAR"

Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and charged at the fallen angel. The fallen angel threw multiple spears of light at Issei but Issei didn't stop even tho it stabbed him.

[BOOST]

Issei's Sacred Gear boosted his power and Issei punched the fallen angel who lost in one punch. Then Rias appeared and admonishes Raynare for both underestimating Issei's Sacred Gear and for the unforgivable act of harming one of her slaves. Raynare then changed into her human form and begged Issei to save her.

"Buchou, please end it I can't take it anymore"

"Fallen Angel Raynare for hurting my precious servant you shall pay the price"

Rias then killed Raynare, Rias then put back Asia's Sacred gear and revived Asia as her Bishop. Then we all went back to the clubhouse.

"Issei from now on Asia will be living in your house"

"W-what?!"

"Don't do anything perverted to her Issei" I teased

"Shut up Riku!"

"Alright alright calm down"

 ***Riku's House***

When I came home I saw Sera-tan in my bed. I smiled and got under my bed covers and hugged Sera-tan going to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's notes: That's a wrap for this chapter. I know I kinda finished the fallen angel arc really fast but I will write other chapters before starting the Riser arc. I also decided to add Xuelan to Riku's harem, the harem suggestions are still open so pm me for a suggestion.**

 **SEE YA**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the Third Chapter, enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Highschool DXD, they both belong to their owners.**

 ***Riku's house***

 **(Riku's pov)**

When I woke up I was still hugging Sera-tan.

"Hey wake up"

"Mmmmm"

I kissed Sera-tan's forehead to try to wake her up

"Wake up please"

"Kiss me again" Sera-tan said softly

I sighed and kissed her forehead again.

"Alright I'm awake now" Sera-tan said cheerfully

"Baka"

"Hehe"

Sera-tan hugged me even more

"How is my favorite Ri-tan doing"

"I'm doing fine Sera-tan"

"I'm gonna go downstairs"

"What are you going to do its Saturday?"

"I'm going to cook breakfast"

"Ri-tan can cook?!"

"Yes, you should wake up now"

"Fine"

I went downstairs to cook breakfast. I cooked bacon, eggs, sausages and toasted some bread. I put them on a plate and gave it to hungry looking Sera with stars for her eyes. Sera took a bite from the food and her eyes sparked up even more.

"Soooooooooooo gooooooooooood~!"

"Don't eat while talking or I'll take your food away"

"Okay~" Sera said eating more

After finish eating, I washed the dishes and took a shower. I came down to see Sera-tan watching tv.

"Aren't you suppose t be in the underworld"

"I finished all my work so I got 2 weeks off"

"So you decided to spend time with me?"

"Yep~"

Then Sera ran up to me and hugged me.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I'll do whatever you're gonna do"

"Well I'm going to the Underworld"

"Why?"

"I'm visiting my family's grave"

"Oh…. I'm sorry"

"Its okay you're coming with me aren't you"

"If its okay with you"

"Yeah it is, lets go now"

I opened a magic cirlcle and went inside with Sera. When we arrived we walked to my family's grave.

"Otou-san, Oka-san, Saya how are you feeling? Of course you can't answer me that but I hope you all are feeling great."

Sera just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sera-tan its okay"

"If its okay with you can you tell me how they died?"  
"My younger brother killed them"

"Your younger brother?"

"Yeah. He killed my Otou-san, Oka-san and my younger sister. He cut of my right arm and left me"

"Then what happened…"

"Sirzechs found me and took care of me until I was 14 and I moved here"

"Oh…. I'm sorry for what happened to you"

"Its okay Sera-tan" I said hugging her

After that we went back home.

"What do you want to do now Sera-tan"

"I want to snuggle with my Queen"

"Alright"

We went to my room and got on the bed and Sera started to hug me.

"Are you going to sleep again?"  
"Maybe~"

"You're so lazy sometimes"

"I know"

After a couple of minutes we slept.

 ***Night Time***

"Ughh what time is it?"

I looked at the clock in my room and it read 7. I slowly got out of Sera's hug and went down to cook dinner.

 **(Serafall's pov)**

When I woke up Ri-tan was gone, I went out the room and smelled something delicious. I went downstairs to see Ri-tan cooking. Then Ri-tan noticed me.

"Sit down dinner will be ready in a minute"

"Ok~"

When Ri-tan put down the food there was chicken, fish, vegetables, potatoes and soup.

"Eat slowly OK"

"Okay~"

I started digging in slowly since Ri-tan told me to.

"Sera-tan eat more vegetables"

"I don't want to" I pouted

"Then no food for you" Ri-tan said taking my food away

"Ri-tan you meanie~"

"Are you going to eat your vegetables?"  
"Fine"

"Good girl" Ri-tan said giving me back my food

After dinner Ri-tan cleaned the plates and I was watching Tv.

 **(Riku's pov)**

I sat next to Sera who was watching Tv.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
"A date!"

"If we're going on a date you're not wearing your cosplay outfit"

"But I have nothing else to wear" Sera pouted

"Then either borrow some clothes from Sona or we don't need to go on a date"

"Fine, I'll ask Sona"

"Alright" I said kissing her forehead

"One more"

"Ok" I said kissing her forehead again

"Now lets go to sleep"

"Ok"

 ***The next day***

I got ready for Sera and my date and waited downstairs for her. When she came down she was wearing a white top and a black skirt with her hair still tied in the twintail stlye.

"Is there something wrong Ri-tan?"

"N-no you look very cute Sera-tan"

"T-thanks" Sera said as we both were blushing

We went to a shopping mall and walked around.

"Where do you want to go first?"  
"Well I guess I would want go get new clothes"

"Alright lets go"

We went to a clothes shop and Sera looked at some of the clothes. Sera took 4 pairs of clothes and tried them all on.

"How do I look Ri-tan"

"Y-you look cute Sera-tan"

"Alright then I'm gonna buy these then"

I paid for the clothes and we went out the shop

"Sorry for making you pay Ri-tan"

"Its alright" I said rubbing her head

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Can we get some Ice-cream?"

"Ok"

I bought Ice-cream for both of us and we started eating.

"Ri-tan there's Ice-cram on your face"

"Where?"

Before I could do anything Sera licked the side of my cheek

"W-w-what are you doing?!"

"I was cleaning your face"

"I can do it myself Sera-tan"

"Aww Ri-tan looks so cute when he's embarrassed"

"Shut up"

After another 2 hours we left the shopping mall and walked back home

"Did you enjoy yourself today Sera-tan"

"Yes~ Can we do I again"

"Next time"

"Is that a promise"

"Yes it's a promise"

"Ok~"

When we reached back to my house it was 7. I took a shower then forced Sera to take one as well. I went under my bed sheets and waited for Sera to finish. When Sera came in she was completely naked.

"W-what are you doing put some clothes on"

"I want to sleep naked with Ri-tan"

"Fine"

Sera hugged me and we went to sleep

"Good night Sera-tan"

"Good night Ri-tan"

* * *

 **Author's note:That's a wrap for this chapter. I focused only on Riku and Serafall in this chapter but the next one will be about Rias and Sona fighting for who can go to the familiar forest. Harem suggestions are still open. The next chapter might come out tomorrow but im not to sure.**

 **SEE YA**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the Fourth Chapter, Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Highschool DXD, they belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Ryu's pov)**

When I woke up I got out of my bed and got ready for school. Before leaving the house I kissed Sera's forehead. I reached the school gates and Kiba asked me to follow him. We went to the school gym and I saw Sona with her peerage and Rias and the others.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"We were going to go to the familiar forest but Sona also wanted to go and we're playing a friendly match of dodgeball to decide who will go this year"

"And I'm here because…..?"  
"We thought you would like to see us compete"

"Alright"

Before any of us did something I could hear Sera's voice behind me.

"RIIIIIIIIIIII-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

"What did I do now" I thought to myself

"H-hey Sera-tan"

"Ri-tan you meanie!"

"What did I do?"

"You left me alone in the morning"

"I had to go to school"

"I wanted to go with you"

"How was I suppose to know?"  
"Ahem if you are finished let's begin the match"

"Oh, before that Rias, care for a little warm up Saji, Issei?"

"What kind of warm up?" Saji and Issei said together

"Just a little race around the gym if your up for it"

"Sure"

"Ok"

I smiled and we got ready for the little race.

"Rias can you do a countdown?"

"Ok"

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, Issei and Saji looked like they were going to dash right after Rias would say go. I laughed and closed my eyes.

"On you marks get set…..GO!"

Issei and Saji ran ahead first.

"Ri-tan what's wrong"

I opened my eyes and ran.

 **(Rias pov)**

I was amazed at Riku's speed. I looked around me and the others were also amazed. Issei and Saji had a head start but when Riku ran he caught up and passed them immediately.

"Is that the fastest you can go, Issei, Saji?"

"How fast can you go?" Issei and Saji said

"I'll show you" Riku said with a smirk

Riku then started to run faster and faster until Issei and Saji were far behind.

"So fast" I heard someone say.

I looked behind to see who it was and it was Serafall-Sama

 **(Riku's pov)**

"Is that the fastest you can go?" I shouted at Issei and Saji

"W-w-what about you?" Issei said panting

Before I knew it I already reached the finish line.

"Oh looks like I won"

After I said that Issei and Saji stopped running and were panting like hell.

"J-just how fast can you run Riku?!"

"Well that was only half my speed I was using"

"WHAT!" Issei and Saji said with their jaws dropping

"It's the truth. Anyways about the game of dodgeball Rias?"

"Oh, yes lets start the game"

"C-can we at least rest abit?" Issei and Saji said together

"No" Rias and Sona said

 ***Time Skip***

After the game Rias won. Rias and the others immediately went to the familiar forest and Sona and her peerage left as well only leaving me and Sera in the gym. I then left the gym.

"Where are you going Ri-tan?"

"I'm going somewhere"

"Can I come?"

"Sorry Sera-tan, but this time you can't"  
'Why not?"

"You just can't"

"Please~"

"Sera-tan I'm going to heaven"

"H-heaven, Why?"

"I can't tell you more its important"

"Okay…."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Your Queen is a half-Angel"

"W-what?!"

Before Sera could say anything else I teleported to Heaven.

"So Michael why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to check up on you"

"You know you can just call me right?"

"Oh I must have forgotten about that"

"Don't joke with me Michael"

"Anyways you know my sister Gabriel right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you like t-"

"My master would be angry If I did"

"Oh you have a master and who would it be?"

"Serafall Leviathan"

"I see, but maybe you coul-"

"No"

"Why not Riku, you know Gabriel has feeling for you"

"If I did go out with Gabriel, I don't know what Serafall will do"

"Alright"

"So I'll take my leave now"

"Wait just a minute Riku"

"What Is it now Michael?"

"Are you going to wake him"

"Michael I sealed him away In my body for a reason and I'm only going to wake up Astrea when the time is right"

"Alright then take care"

"You too"

After that I teleported home where Sera was watching Tv and noticed me.

"Did they do anything bad to you Ri-tan?"

"No they didn't, I was just talking to Michael"

"R-ri-tan what you said earlier to me?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were a half-Angel… Is that true?!"

"Yes, its true"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought you would freak out"

"I wouldn't. No matter what you are you'll always be my adorable Queen Ri-tan~"

"I guess so"

"So who else knows other than me?"

"Lets see Rias, Sirsechs, Grayfia, Michael and Gabriel"

Then Sera stared at me with killer intent.

"W-whats wrong?"

"How long have you known Gabriel?!"

"When I was 15"

"I hate you"

"W-what did I do"

"Hmp"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Hmp"

I sighed and hugged Sera giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hmp"

"You're really stubborn you know"

"Hmp"

I sighed and pushed my lips with hers kissing her. After I kissed her Sera was blushing a lot.

"I'm going to sleep now"

Sera hugged me from behind.

"What is it now?"  
"One more"

"One more what?"  
"Kiss me again"

I sighed and kissed her again, the kiss lasted for 40 seconds before I broke it leaving a trail of saliva.

"Lets go to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay" Sera said hugging me

Both of us got into bed. Sera was still hugging me from behind which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Sera-tan would you stop hugging me from behind?"

She let go and then turned my body facing her and hugged me again.

"Good night Sera-tan"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said Kissing her forehead

* * *

 **Author's notes: That's a wrap on this chapter. The next chapter will start the Riser arc, Harem suggestions are still open.**

 **Harem:**

 **Riku: Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Rias, Ravel, Xuelan, Gabriel, Irina, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, (WIP)**

 **SEE YA**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the Fifth chapter Enjoy and also 4 Favourites, thanks a lot guys *bows***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed and High school DXD, they belong to their owners.**

* * *

 ***Night***

 **(Riku's pov)**

Sera told me that she had to go somewhere so I was alone at home. It was already night so I got ready for bed. As I got on my bed the door open.

"Sera-tan I thought you had to go-"

It wasn't Sera that opened the door it was Rias.

"Rias what are you doing here?"

Rias then started to strip infront of me.

"W-w-what are you doing?!"  
"Make love to me"

"What's wrong with you today?"

"Am I not good enough for you?"  
"Rias you're doing this for a reason aren't you"

Before Rias said something a magic circle appeared behind us and a person came out.

"Rias-sama" the person said

"Grayfia?"

"Riku, what are you doing here?"

"This is my house"

"Anyways, Rias-sama are you trying to break the agreement by doing this?"

"Grayfia my purity is mine only and I can give it to whoever I want"

"Rias-sama you are the next heir of the Gremory Household, so please do not show your skin to a man, even more so if you are in this situation"

Grayfia then put on Rias's bra.

"Grayfia did you come here on your own? Or did the Household sent you, or was it Nii-sama?"

"All of them"

Rias then put on her clothes and left with Grayfia.

 ***The next day***

 **ORC clubroom**

"I told you many times Riser I will not marry you!"

"Rias I've heard you say that a lot but that won't work, do you want your Household to disappear?"

"Kiba who is that?" Issei asked

"That's Riser Phenex, Rias's Fiance"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Riser that is none of your concern! If I am the next heir of the Gremory Household, then I can choose who will become my husband!

"Rias you're Otou-sama and Sirsechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that the Household will disappear"

"I know that and I am willing to take a husband"

"That's it Rias then lets-"

"But I won't marry you Riser. I will marry the one I want."

"….You know Rias I'm also a devil who holds the name of Phenex behind me. I can't get that name get scratched. I will take you back, even if I have to burn all your servants!"

"Rias-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it."

"…..To be told that by the strongest Queen, I would be afraid"

"Everyone such as the master, Sirsechs-sama and the people from the House of Phenex knew it would become like this. They knew it would be like this so they decided to make a last resort"

"Last resort, what do you mean Grayfia?"  
"Rias-sama if you wish to push your opinion further, then how about you settle this in a Rating game?"

"A Rating Game?!"

"Are you saying you're not going to accept to participate in the game?"

"No. Alright then lets settle this by a game Riser"

"Hee, your accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so do you want to play, Rias?"  
"I will. I will make you disappear, Riser!"

"Fine if you win do whatever you like but if I win you have to marry me immediately"

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Okay I will inform the two Households"

"Rias, would the ones here be your servants?"  
"Everyone except Riku" Rias said pointing her finger at me

Riser then started laughing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen can fight on par with my servants"

Riser then clicked his fingers. The magic circle on the floor glowed. Shadows appeared from the magic circle.

"And these are my servants"

There were 15 people behind Riser who were his servants.

I then turned my head towards Issei. He was lusting towards Riser and his servants.

"He-hey Rias your servant over there is crying a lot while staring at me"

"This boys dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after seeing your servants"

Risers servants then threw many insults to Issei.

"Don't say that my cute girls. Lets show them how close we are"

Riser then started to tongue kiss one of his servants.

"You'll never be able to do this" Riser said to Issei

"Damn it! BOOSTED GEAR!"

[BOOST]

Issei charged toward Riser recklessly.

"Mira do it"

I heard Riser and rushed infront of Issei punching Risers servant.

THUD!

Risers servant went flying hitting the wall leaving a small crater.

"I suggest that you will save the fighting for the game"

"Who are you to talk to me, you low-class devil!"

"I think you got it all wrong, you see I'm not a low-class devil, I'm a high-class devil"

"Rias who the hell is he!"

"Let me introduce myself Fried Chicken, I'm Yamato Riku from the Yamato Household that was destroyed 10 years ago"

Risers eye then started to twitch but then he started laughing.

"You from the Yamato clan, I didn't know that, that weak Household had a survivor"

I then started to get pissed off by Riser after what he said.

"Zenonia" I said softly

"What?" Riser said

My arm became covered with black scales with a blue orb and I punched Riser in the stomach. Riser coughed up blood and flew away hitting the wall like his servant.

"What was that about my Household, that they were weak?"

I then walked up to Riser and pulled his collar.

"Stop Fighting!" a voice said

"R-ravel?!" Riser said

"Tch" I let go of Risers collar and walked back to my seat

"I'm sorry for my Onii-sama's behaviour"

"It's okay just make sure he doesn't do anything like that again, or I'll shut him up for good"

Ravel then whispered something to Riser. Riser sighed and looked at me.

"Riku, if my peerage wins Ravel will be your master"

"What?!"

"Don't look at me it was Ravel's Idea"

"And if Rias wins?"

"I don't know"

"Then how about this if Rias wins then 2 people from your peerage will become my servants?"

"W-what?!"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine, we have a deal"

"10 days Rias"

"Are you giving me a handicap?"

"Are you embarrassed about it. If its you, then you should be able to improve your servants"

Riser then left.

"Riku are you sure about your decision

"Yes, I'm sure Rias"

"What if we lose?"

"If you do then I have a trump card myself"

"And what might that be?"

"That's a secrect"

"Are you going to tell Serafall-sama about this"

"Tell me what?"

I turned behind to see Sera. I explained everything to Sera and she looked sad.

"Are you sure about this Ri-tan? What if Rias loses?"

"If she does then, I'll use my trump card" I said winking at Grayfia who got the message

"Okay"

 **Riku's room**

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello"

"Riku"

"What is it Sirzechs?"

"Grayfia said that you had a trump card if Rias loses?"

"Yes if she loses on the day of the wedding, I want a little fight with Riser"

"I see, very well if Rias loses, on the day of the wedding you can fight Riser"

"Ok see you"

Sirzechs then hung up.

* * *

 **Author's notes: That's a wrap for this chapter, the next one will be the training day, I'm also skipping the rating game between Rias and Riser because I don't think it is worth writing, but I will write the outcome of the match. Harem suggestions are still open.**

 **Harem:**

 **Riku: Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Rias, Ravel, Xuelan, Gabriel, Irina, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, (WIP)**

 **SEE YA**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the Sixth chapter, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Highschool DXD, they brlong to their owners.**

 ***Training day***

* * *

 **(Riku's pov)**

Rias, I and the others went to the mountains in a secluded area, it turned out Rias's family owend a summer house that she was borrowing for their training camp. There was a spell around the area to prevent humans from seeing it. Unfortunately the only way up there was a two hour hike, but I had no problem with it.

Rias, Asia, Akeno, Sera and I already made it to the top, while Kiba and Koneko were only a few metres away, but Issei was far behind.

"Issei hurry up or we'll be leaving you behind" Rias said

"Y-yes buchou"

Issei finally made it to the top and we walked to the building. Each of us went into our rooms and got ready for training.

"Rias I will be in charge of Issei's training if that's okay with you?"

"Okay, you will be in charge of Issei's training"

"Alright Issei let's go" I said dragging Issei

 ***Open area near the mountains***

"Alright Issei we're going to start by having you running around this area in a circle 5 times"

"WHAT! Riku the area is so huge!"

"Or do you rather I make you spar with me for the next 4 days non stop?"

After Issei heard that he immediately started running.

"Come on faster!"

"My legs are going to break Riku"

"I don't care run faster you only have 1 more lap"

After finishing his laps Issei was panting and panting.

"Alright Great job! Now summon your Boosted Gear"

"W-what can't I have a little break?"

"No. I am in charge of your training and you're not going to rest until I say so got it!"

"Y-yes. **BOOSTED GEAR!** "

"Alright I'm going to teach you to fire a shot from your hand" I said summoning Zenonia

"What kind of shot?"

I raised my hand aimed at a rock and fired a beam out of my hand destroying the rock.

"Woah! How did you do that?!"

"First raise your hand against your target, now concentrate and use the **BOOSTED GEAR** to boost your power."

 **[BOOST]**

"More"

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

"Now concentrate your energy and release it!"

Issei formed a ball of energy and punched it towards the rock.

"Dragon Shot!"

The rock was destroyed.

"Very good now do it again but this time make your shot bigger every time"

After 3 hours of training Issei's Drgaon Shot became 4 times bigger than its original form.

"Ri-tan! Rias is asking you and Issei to stop training for today"

"Ok"

 ***Riku's room***

"Ri-tan are you sure your going to be okay if Rias loses?"

"Yeah I'll be alright"

For the next 9 days I trained Issei to increase the size of his dragon shot until it was big enough. I also helped with Akeno, Kiba and Koneko's training as well.

 ***Night***

"Riku"

"Rias, What is it?"

"Thank you for the past few days"

"Its no problem" I said with a smile

"Are you sure it will be okay if u became Ravel's servant?"

"Yeah it is. Listen I'm leaving tomorrow morning"

"Where are you going?"

"I have a important meeting with someone"

"Does Serafall-sama know?"

"Yeah she does"

"Are you coming to watch the game?"

"Unfortunately I can't but good luck"

"….Oh okay, thanks"

 ***5 AM***

I packed up my things and kissed Sera's forehead before leaving. I teleported to heaven and went to meet Michael.

"So what did you want to talk about Michael?"

"Are you still after Heine?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Can I not?"

*Sigh* "Yes I am"

"Are you sure you still want to hunt him?"

"Yes I will and no one can stop me, not even you Michael"

"Calm down, Riku"

"I am calm. If there isn't anything else you want to talk about I'll be leaving"

"Do you know who is Irina Shidou?"

"…..Yeah….." I said leaving

 ***Time skip***

After I had finished everything I wanted to do I teleported myself to see Rias's game even if it finished. When I teleported I heard Grayfia's voice

"Rias-sama has forfeited, Winner Riser Phenex"

I looked at the battle field to see why Rias had forfeited, I saw Issei heavily injured and on the ground unconscious.

"….They lost"

"There you are!"

I turned around to see Riser's sister Ravel.

"Oh I guess you're my master now?"

"Yes that's right, and I'm here to collect you, now lets go"

"Yes, Ravel-sama"

I looked at Rias and the others one more time before leaving.

 ***Phenex Household***

"So what do you want me to do Ravel-sama?"

"It's already night time so you can't really do anything"

"I see, do you have a large open area around here?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to run, don't get me wrong here I want to run but not run away"

"If it was in the morning I would let you go but…"

"I promise I won't run away, that would turn me into a stray wouldn't it?"

"I guess so.."

"Alright I'll be back in an hour or two" I said as I clicked my fingers using magic to change into my running attire.

 **(Ravel's pov)**

It had been 15 minutes since Riku left, I was worried that he would actually run away so I went to check on him. I saw him running around surprisingly fast.

"So he really is running around" I said to myself

Suddenly his speed accelerated and he became even faster until I could only see his afterimages.

"…..So fast…"

It had been half an hour since I started watching him. I started getting drowsy and I fell asleep watching him.

 **(Riku's pov)**

After I finished I saw Ravel sleeping beside a rock. I laughed and carried her back to her room.

 ***Next Day***

 **(Ravel's pov)**

When I woke up I was back in my room. I looked around and saw Riku sleeping on the floor. I poked his cheek.

"Hey wake up"

"Hmmm, what?"

"Wake up"

"Okay"

"Go take a shower you reak"

"….Meanie…."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

 **(Riku's pov)**

 ***Shower***

*sigh* "Should I go cheek on Issei? I guess I can't since I'm here now"

I took a shower and went out.

"So what do you want me to do Ravel-sama, cook, clean fold clothes?"

"The maids will do that so don't worry about it"

"I know this is a bad time but can I go visit my friend your brother beat up?"  
"I don't know….."

"Please"

"Fine, only for a while"

"Thank you" I said hugging her"

 ***SMACK***

"Don't hug me at of the blue baka!"

"Ow"

 ***Hyoudou Resident***

 ***Knock Knock***

"Coming!"

"Yo Asia"

"Riku-san?!"

"Where's Issei?"

"He's resting"

"Can I see him?"

"Yes"

 ***Issei's room***

"Issei…. I hope you heal up soon"

"R…ri….ku?"

"Issei don't talk right now just rest"

* * *

 **Authors notes: That's a wrap on this chapter, the next one will be the wedding fight chapter and then I'll be starting the Excaliber Arc. Harem suggestions are still open.**

 **Harem:**

 **Riku: Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Rias, Ravel, Xuelan, Gabriel, Irina, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweisse, (WIP)**

 **SEE YA**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the seventh chapter, sorry for not uploading for a while I just started school and I didn't have anytime to write. So I wouldn't be uploading frequently anyways ENJOY! :)**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Gundam seed and HighSchool DXD, they belong to their owners.**

* * *

It was the day of Riser's and Rias' wedding and Ravel woke me up very early.

 ***Time Skip***

When everyone arrived, I was walking around the place. I saw Akeno and I walked up to her.

"Akeno"

"Riku"

"Where's the others?"

"They are around here somewhere"

"Is Issei here?"

"…no…."

"….Oh….Okay….."

 ***Time Skip***

"Today is a special day" Riser said "Today is when I Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory, are….."

 ***BANG***

"I refuse!"

The giant door behind us burst opened with Issei coming through it.

"WHAT! You peasent, You dare to stop this wedding"

"Yea I do"

Then Sirzechs came behind of Riser.

"Sirzechs-sama?!"

"Issei-kun I am afraid that you cannot fight Riser"

"And why is that"

"Because I told him that I wanted to beat the senseless shit out of Riser"

"Riku?!"

"Sirzechs-Sama what is this about, are you not satisfied about the rating game?"

"No Riser, but can you show me your power again?"

"Well if you want me to, then I'll gladly do so"

"Well then Riku what do you want if you win?"

"Sirzechs-sama you can't be serious?!"

"Quiet Yakitori" I said "First I want Rias back and Second I want my deal with Riser to be cancelled and that Ravel and one more of his servant will become mine, unless that's to much."

"Alright then"

Seirzechs then summoned a field above the building and me and Riser were teleported there.

"You ready to lose Yakitori?"

"HA! You think I will lose to you, never in a million years"

"We'll see about that"

"Zenovia You ready?" I said in my mind

[ **Always** ]

With that I called Zenovia's name and my right arm was covered in black scales and had a blue orb in the middle of my hand.

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

Riser formed huge fireballs and threw them at Riku. Riku didn't move at all. Smoke engulfed around Riku.

"Hmp, too easy"

"Is that all?"

"!"

"Koi Dragon"

After Riku said that, a Black Dragon Spirit burst from the ground and covered Riku. Riku used the Strike Freedoms wings and expanded them, the dragoons flew out and surrounded Riku.

"Strike him"

The dragoons then flew and shot beams at Riser.

"Ugh"

Riser tried to dodge all of the beams but 2 of them shot him in the leg.

"Hmp if you think that will stop me, your wro-" "what why can't my legs regenerate?!"

"You only win your rating games because of your immortality other than that your just completely useless" Riku said flying above Riser

"You little shit!"

" **Sacred Force-Quantum Burst"** Riku formed a magical circle around his chest and shot out a gigantic beam at Riser.

"Wha-"

Riser couldn't react fast enough and was engulfed in the beam.

 **(Riku's pov)**

"Sirzechs im done here aren't I?"

"Winner Riku" I heard Grayfia

The field then disappeared and Riser's unconscious body fell down. I flew down I grabbed his shirt and put him on the ground. After that I went back into my normal form, Rias and the others came running to me.

"Riku!"

"Yo"

"Are you coming with us?"

"No I have something to do but I'll be back, I promise"

"Okay"

I went into a room with sirzechs and Ravel.

"So about the thing I asked for SIrzechs?"

"Yes, so what do you want to do about it?"

"I want Ravel and Xuelan to be my servants"

"Alright I'll get on it, the next day"

"Alright thanks, Lets go Ravel"

"Now?"

"Of course now"

"Okay"

 ***Riku's house***

When I got back I went to my room to see Sera sleeping while hugging my pillow.

"Ravel take one of the rooms you like"

"Ok"

I sat down next to Sera and started to pet her head. When I was looking at her, she reminded me of Saya.

 ***FlashBack***

I was out near the lake near my household. I sat down and looked at the lake, when suddenly I heard an explosion coming from my house hold. I ran back to see my household destroyed and covered in fire.

"Oto-san, Oka-san, Saya, Heine!"

I saw my Oto-san and Oka-san's bodies squished by rocks. I quickly started to look for Saya.

"Saya!"

I saw Saya covered with rocks but she was still breathing. I pushed the rocks away from Saya and dragged her away from our destroyed household.

"Saya!" I said shaking her to wake her up

"N-ni-san?"

"Saya are you okay? What happened? Where's Heine?"

"I don't know"

"I'm right here"

"Heine! What happened here did someo-" before I could finish my sentence Heine summoned a sword and sliced off my right arm.

"ARGHHHHHHH!"

"NI-SAN!"

"Heine what are you doing?"

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago"

Then Heine stabbed me in my chest and left me and went to Saya.

"…..He…i..n….e"

Heine killed Saya before I could even move closer into her.

"HEINE!"

"Do you hate me Ni-san? Hate me grow more stonger and come for me"

"HEINE!"

Before I could do anything else I passed out

 ***In Riku's mind***

"Do you want power?"

"Whose there?"

"Answer me, Do you want power?"

"What kind of power?"

"You will find out when you receive it. Now answer me, do you want power?"

"Yes"

I saw two dragons one gold and one black dive straight into my chest.

 ***Flashback End***

"I'll find you one day heine"

* * *

 **Authors notes: That's a wrap. The next chapter will start the Excaliber Arc. I won't be posting really often since I'm buzy with school right now but I will be posting every now and then and also I will be starting a new Fanfiction so make sure to check it out. Harem is still the same.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the next Chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed and Highschool DXD they belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Riku's pov)**

I woke up looking at my celling and felt someone on top of me. I lift the covers and saw Sera and Rias.

"When did Rias come here?!" I said to myself

I could wake Rias up and ask her what she was doing on my bed since it would wake up Sera in the process. I didn't know what to do so I went back to sleep. When I woke up again the 2 girls was still asleep, I decided to wake them up because I didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Sera wake up"

Sera slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Morning Ri-tan"

I noticed Sera was naked.

"Why are you naked?"

"Do you not like it?"

"Never mind, anyways someone else has to wake up"

"Who are you talking about Ri-tan?"

I lift the covers on my left side reveling Rias also naked.

"Wake up"

"Is it morning already?"

"Mind explaining to me what you're doing in my bed Rias?"

"Well since you didn't go back with me yesterday I thought you could make up for it by letting me sleep with you"

"Ok I understand but when did you come in my room?"

"When you and Serafall-sama fell asleep"

"Were you stalking us?"

"Maybe"

I sighed and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Toilet"

I went to the toilet to brush my teeth and washed my face. After that I went downstairs. I wrote a note and left it on the kitchen before leaving the house.

 ***Ring* *Ring***

I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello"

"Riku! How you doing?"

"What is it Azazel?"

"Would you come over to my place?"

"To do what drink again?"

"Maybe"

 ***Sigh***

"Alright I'll be there soon" I said then hanging up the phone.

I went over to where Azazel was staying at. I opened the door and went to a room where he was.

"Now what do you want Azazel?"

"Care do have a drink?"

"It's morning retard"

"And there's a problem with that?"

"I don't want to get drunk in the morning Azazel"

"Anyways what do you want to talk about?"

"I just thought that we could have a drink together"

"Forget about it" I said leaving

"Hey come back!"

"Not a chance"

I left Azazel's place and started walking home when my phone rang again.

"Hello"

"Riku you gotta help me Rias and the others are looking at my baby pictures!"

"Alright I'll take my time"

"Hey don't joke around!"

"Bye"  
I walked to Issei's house and knocked on the door.

"You took your time!"

"Yep I know"

"Omg look at this picture at baby Issei" I heard Asia say

"Is there a picture of Riku?"

"Yes but we only have one" Issei's mom said handing Rias the picture.

"Hey I remember this"

"R-riku?! When did you get here"

"Awhile ago. Hey Issei remember this picture?"

"Oh yea I remember that one. It was the picture we took before you left"

"Riku did you notice that before?"

"What Kiba?"

"That sword"

"Yea I noticed that before why?"

"It's nothing"

"I'm not sure about that" I said to myself.

"I got to go back see you guys later"

"Alright Riku see you"

I left the house and walked back to mine. I opened the door and no one was at home. I walked to the hallway and opened my room door when I heard a sound.

"Whose there?" I said summoning my Dragon arm.

Before I knew it someone tackled me to the ground.

"Long time no see Ri-Chan!"

"I-Irina?!"

"That's the reaction I get after we haven't met in 10 years?"

"N-no I'm just surprised that you're here"

"I miss you so much" Irina said hugging me tight suffocating me "Do you still remember our promise?"

"I never forgot about it ever since the day we made our promise"

"Really?!"

"Yes really" I said then kissing her forehead

Irina blushed when I kissed her forehead.

"Are you done yet Irina?"

"Just a bit longer Xenovia"  
"Xenovia? Sounds a lot like you Zenonia" I said to Zenonia in my mind

 **[Do you think I care?]**

"You're cold you know that"

 **[…]**

A girl with blue hair came out of the shadows and stood behind me and Irina.

"I think you should go now Iri-chan"

"But I still want to spend more time with Ri-chan"

"I'll find you again, I promise"

"Fine, see you soon Ri-chan" Irina said getting off me and went out my house with Xenovia.

I opened my room door and entered my room. I jumped on my bed and went to sleep. When I woke up, I immediately got a call from Rias.

"What is it?"

"Come behind the Clubhouse now"

"Alright, Fine"

I teleported behind the clubhouse garden and saw Rias and the others.

"So what you want Rias?"

"Ri-chan?!"

"Iri-chan what are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Rias"

"And what are you doing now?"

"Fighting Issei"

"Issei would you mind switching with me?"

"No problem"

"Riku what's your relationship with Irina?"

"She's my Fiance"

"WHAT?!" I heard everyone scream except me and Irina.

"Is that a problem?"

"I didn't say it was a problem"

"Anyways, I won't go easy on you just because you're my Fiance Iri-chan"

"Neither will I"

Kiba was fighting Xenovia next to me. I summoned my dragon arm and my tail and got in my stance. Xenovia was holding one of the pieces of Excaliber and so was Irina.

" **Flash Edge!** " I said shooting out a beam at Irina.

Irina dodged it but I rushed in and swung my tail at her hitting her stomach sending her to the ground.

"Ri-chan that hurt"

"I told you I won't go easy"

I retracted a long blade from the top of my arm and rushed towards Irina. Before I could swing at Irina I got a vibe going through my head and I immediately stopped running at Irina.

"What's wrong Ri-chan?"

"Sorry we'll finish this next time" I said running off to where I think the vibe came from.

"W-where are you going?!"

"Somewhere"

I ran until I stopped infront of abandoned building. The vibe then got more stronger hurting my head. I still had Zenonia out and I went inside.

"Long time no see"

"That voice, Heine!"

"So you remembered my voice Ni-san"

"What do you want?"

"I want a fight"

"A fight?"

"That's right, I couldn't finish you off last time but this time I'll be sure to finish the job"

"Let's see about that" " **KOI DRAGON!** "

"You're not the only one with a dragon" " **KOI UVARI!** "

Heine transformed into a silver dragon and the floor froze all the way to my feet.

"Heine!" I shouted rushing towards

"Too quick Ni-san"

An aura came out of Heine and pushed me back all the way until I smashed into a wall.

"What the hell was that?!"

"You act too quick Ni-san, it looks like you didn't get stronger after all these years"

"I don't have to hear that from you!"

 ***Seed Break***

"I don't have to hear that from someone like you!"

" **DIVINE JUDGEMENT** "

"Tch, seems I was too careless. I'll retreat from now"

After the explosion Heine was gone. I turned back to normal and I dropped to my knees.

 **(Rias' pov)**

I felt a strong presence coming from a building and I went there with Issei and Akeno.

"Riku!?" Issei shouted

We walked and inch closer when all of a sudden Riku spat out a huge amount of blood and fell to the ground.

 **(Riku's Conscious)**

"You used too much power Riku"

"Not my fault Zenonia"

"Hmp, just try not to use too much power next time. It'll wear you out"

"Already noted Zenonia"

* * *

 **Author's note: That's a wrap on this chapter, harem still the same.**

 **SEE YA**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **(Riku's pov)**

I woke up in my room with Rias hugging me.

"Rias wake up" I said poking her.

"5 more minutes."

I didn't have the patience to wait for Rias, so I pinched her cheek until she woke up.

"Ow ow ow... alright I'm awake."

"What happened after I passed out?"

"I just brought you home." Rias said cupping her cheek

"I see. Hey Rias which places in you're peerage are open?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"2, my knight and my rook."

"Shouldn't it be 3 since Asia is your only bishop?"

"About that..."

"WHAT!? You keep your other bishop in a sealed off room?"

"Don't shout and yes I do."

"May I ask why?"

"His powers were uncontrollable so we sealed him off in a room."

"And you once never tried training him?"

"I-I- no" Rias said softly

"Why don't you try now?"

"Try what?"

"Training him what else."

"I guess I should. Would you help me?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because you should learn how to work out you're own problems"

"Mou~ Fine"

 **(Issei's pov)**

Buchou called me and everyone to meet at the Orc club room.

"Why did you call us buchou?"

"Follow me"

Buchou lead us to a door with yellow tapes covering it.

"What's inside?"

"It's another peerage member."

"Another member?" I asked and Akeno, Kiba and Koneko nodded.

"Wait you guys know about this?!"

"Yes." They all said in union.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Don't forget about me Issei-San!" Asia said.

 ***Riku's house***

 **(Riku's pov)**

I walked off my bed when a magic circle formed behind me and a certain Magical girl came out tackling me to my closet.

* **THUD***

"Ri-tan~" Serafall said hugging me

I looked at the side to see a box with a cloak and a sword coming out of it.

 **(Serafall's pov)**

I looked at Ri-tan and saw him staring at a box that fell from the top of his closet. Ri-tan looked scared when he stared at the box.

"Ri-tan? Are you okay?"

"Yea, Yea I'm okay. Why?"

"Well, you were looking at that box and you looked scared." I said pointing at the box.

"..."

"Ri-tan?"

"It's nothing really"

"Tell me." I pouted at Ri-tan.

"It's nothing, Trust me." Ri-tan smiled at me.

"Ok I trust you" I said as I hug Ri-tan again.

 **(Issei's pov)**

Buchou broke the seal and opened the door and we went in.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"What the hell was that?" I said

"Hello." Rias said

"I don't understand what's going on?" I heard a voice come out of a coffin.

"The seal has been broken, so you can come home with us now." Rias said opening the coffin.

"No I don't want to leave here, it's too scary outside!" A cute girl said

"Hey she's just a little girl and she looks cute too." I said

Kiba laughed behind me

"What's so funny?"

"The girl is a boy. He might look like a girl but he is a little boy."

"What?!" Asia and I both said

"Everyone meet Gasper Vladi."

 **(Riku's pov)**

I couldn't stop thinking about the cloak and sword peaking out of the box that fell. It reminded me about what I did in the the past and who I was in the past. I didn't tell Serafall because I didn't want her to worry.

 **(Third person pov)**

 ***3 years ago***

 ***BASHHHHHHHH***

 ***BOOOOOMMMM***

"Is that all you got?" A 16 year old Riku said wearing a white cloak with golden accents with a jacket sleeve on the left and on the right a long t-shirt like sleeve and long black pants.

There was a scabbard on Riku's back, a brace on his left arm that was covered by the cloaks sleeve but a handle was exposed and on Riku's right hand he was holding his sword, the Infinite Star Blade.

"What should I do to them **Astrea**?"

 **[Do whatever you want]**

"Well then."

 ***SLASH***

Riku slashed through 3 Fallen Angels. Blood spilled out of their bodies, leaving a puddle of blood.

Riku put Infinite Star back into the scabbard and turned around being surrounded by more Fallen Angels.

"You guys are a real pain." Riku held the handle peaking out of his sleeve and swung it at the hundreds of Fallen Angels and put the handle back.

"What is that going to d-"

The hundreds of Fallen Angels were sliced in halve and fell to the ground.

"Well that takes care of that. What should we do now **Astrea**?"

 **[Maybe we should continue]**

"Alright. let's get this over with"

Riku walked up to a giant golden door. Riku punched the door open.

"Alright come out of your hiding place and get this over with!"

A man ran towards a window at the end of the long room and jumped out the window and flew.

"Tch."

 **"I who am about to awake**

 **Am the Sacred Dragon who has destroyed countless of world's**

 **I crush ideals and look at the truth**

 **I shall become the scared Golden Dragon of destruction and burst down everything in my way!"**

Riku transformed into a golden Dragon humanoid. Riku spread out his Dragon wings, Riku's wings were huge and shinning.

Riku flew out of the building and pursued the Fallen Angel. In no time Riku caught up with the escaped Fallen Angel. The escaped man tried to fly away faster but Riku flew forward and ripped out the Fallen Angel's wings causing the man to fall to the ground.

" **ABSOLUTE BURST!** " Riku said bursting down on the area the Fallen fell to, to finish the job.

"I'd say we've done the job"

 **[We better go before THEY catch us]**

"Good idea" Riku said flying off.

 ***Present day***

 **(Riku's pov)**

"What happened to me?"

"Ri-tan."

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"It's only 5:30."

"But I'm hungry~" Sera said looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll start cooking."

Sera lit up like a bulb and hugged me.

"Thank you~"

I walked down to the kitchen thinking of what had happened after I left Sirzech's care.

* * *

 **Author's notes: that's a wrap on this chapter. I know I kinda rushed gasper's introduction but he won't really be with Rias until after Kokabiel's battle. Harem still the same**

 **SEE YA**


	11. Chapter 10

**(Riku's POV)**

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling pain in my stomach. I went to the toilet outside of my room. I reached for the door nob and turned it.

What I saw inside of the toilet was Ravel bending down pulling up her pants leaving her panties visible. Ravel noticed me and we stared at each other before a big red blush formed on her face and the next thing I knew I was hit by something and was pushed back and knocked out.

I woke up on the floor with a huge red mark on my head.

"Uhhh... How long was I knocked out?"

I looked to the left side of me and saw a part of the sink on the floor.

"...How did she do that...?"

I walked to the room that she was sleeping in and knocked on the door.

"Ravel its me"

Ravel opened the door looking at me with a little blush on her cheeks.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry bout earlier, I should have knocked first"

"Y-yea you should have." Ravel looked down and looked back at me. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Actually no. How is it here?"

"Its okay I guess"

"Good. Guess I'll see you later."

"Okay..." Ravel replied closing the door.

"Uhhh...I'm tired..."

I walked back to my room but not before I some 'business' that I had to attend to, i entered my room and saw Sera awake sitting on the bed staring at me with her chest exposed. I gained a blush on my face staring at Sera's breasts.

"W-what...?"

"Where did you go?" Sera asked looking at me worried. "I went to the bathroom."

"Are you sure?" Sera looked at me with one of her eyebrows raised. "I also got knocked out by Ravel while trying to enter the bathroom..."

"Okie~" Sera said with a happy smile.

"Why are you asking me these questions anyways Sera-tan?"

"You were acting weird yesterday because of that box so I thought you would do something dangerous..." Sera-tan said in a low tone looking at the bed sheets.

"I told you didn't I, its nothing." I reassured her with a smile.

"It can't be nothing Ri-tan. The look on your face says otherwise..."

"..." I couldn't say anything, I didn't want to talk about it and I definitely didn't want to be reminded of it.

"Tell me everything Ri-tan...please..."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine... I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else..okay?"

"Okie~"

I smiled but soon enough that smile was gone as I had to remind myself and tell Sera what I had done in the past. I sat down next to Sera and started talking.

"I used to be an assassin for hire." Sera looked at me a little shocked. "What kind of assassin?"

"...I would take any job to assassinate anyone if the money was the right amount..." I said softly. "But why did you do this? Weren't you with Sirzechs before you were an assassin for hire?" Sera asked

"I told you that I left his care after I was 14."

"But you said that you've known Gabriel since you were 15." Sera said with a weird tone when she said Gabriel's name. "I was 16 when I became an assassin."

"But why? If you had money problems I'm pretty sure Sirzechs-chan would have helped you."

"I didn't have any money problems... I-i-i guess I just enjoyed killing people...can we stop now I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said leaving the room.

"Ri-tan..." I heard Sera say as I closed the door.

I looked at my watch and it was 10 am. "It was 4 when I was knocked out...how the fuck is it 10 now?! Jesus I must have been knocked out for hours! Guess I'll check up on Rias' bishop."

I teleported to the clubroom but not before I prepared breakfast for Sera and Ravel leaving it on the table covered so flies would land on it with a note. When I was teleported to the clubroom, I saw Rias and the rest as she was talking to Irina and Xenovia again.

"You guys are early." I said shocking them all.

"Riku?! When did you get here?"

"Just now... like few seconds ago. How could you not notice?" I said puzzled

"Ahem! Anyways please continue Xenovia."

"As I was saying, We ask you again to help us retrieve three of the Excalibur's from Kokabiel one of the Fallen Angel's Leaders."

"I can help you with that." I interrupted Ria's as she was going to come to her conclusion making her stare at me.

"Really Ri-chan!?" Irina said

"Yup."

"Alright we'll help you too." Rias said.

"Nah its okay Rias, I can handle it all by myself." As I said that everyone's eyes widened.

"Riku you can't be serious! You'll die!" Rias shouted

"That's right you idiot! If you died who else will I show off my harem to!?" Issei said

"Its to reckless senpai!" Kiba said

"...You'll die..." Koneko said

"Someone sure is reckless." Akeno said

I stared at them and started to laugh.

"..." Everyone was silent.

"You guys don't know what I'm capable of and I won't die, if anyone is dying its Kokabiel and his followers."

"I still think its reckless Riku."

"That's because you haven't seen me serious yet."

"I'm still not going to let you go alone! We're coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"I am going to go alone and I'm not letting you guys come, You'll just get in my way."

"Riku!" Rias shouted angrily releasing a bit of killer intent.

I let out my aura and let it fill the gradually becoming stronger and stronger. Everyone in the room found it hard to breathe and slowly went down on their knees.

"I'm going whether YOU like it or not." I said leaving the room and stop releasing my aura.

"Well crap! I didn't ask Rias about the bishop." I said to myself.

 ***Time skip night***

 ***Roof top***

"Well well look what we have here its a stray exorcist maybe I can get him to talk." I said to myself.

I dropped in front of the stray exorcist known as Freed from the roof top summoning Arondite pointing it at him.

"What would a shitty devil want with me at this time of hour!?"

"You have an Excalibur fragment don't you?" I said raising one eyebrow.

"And what if I do you crap of a devil?!"

"Well then I want you to give it to me you fuck tard of a exorcist!" I said swinging Arondite at him.

Freed drew his Excalibur fragment, blocked the swing and backed off

"Not bad, but how about this!" I ran towards him holding Arondite behind me. When I was close enough to cut him I swung Arondite, but I was countered again by him reacting at the same speed as me.

"Not good enough shitty devil!"

"Oh really?!" I threw Arondite at Freed. He blocked it but was pushed back due to the impact. With the opening I had made I ran, grabbed Arondite and swung it at Freed.

Freed blocked it but was pushed to the ground as our sword were crossing each other.

"Is this good enough as you Exorcist?!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?!"

"Your open!"

My eyes widen as I knew someone was going to attack me.

"Arggghhhhhhhh!" A blast hit me from afar knocking me back onto the ground.

"Who did that?!" I said getting up on my feet pissed.

"Miss me?!"

I immediately recognized that voice.

"Heine!? What are you doing with him? I get that you want to kill me but what confuses me is that your with him and possibly Kokabiel!"

"What's this now? I thought you only wanted to kill me? Never thought that you still cared about me?"

"I might want to kill you but your still my little brother!"

"What are you going to make me join you?!"

"I don't know but I won't let you help Kokabiel!"

"Well this is getting more interesting but we've gotta go now. Bye Ni-san!" Heine said with eyes full of killer intent.

"Tch! Dammit! Guess I'll head home, don't want to make Sera worried." I said as I teleported back home

 ***Riku's house***

I came back and saw Ravel and Sera watching TV.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back Riku-sama" Ravel said

Sera was quiet, in fact she seemed mad that I was here.

"Did you guys eat yet?"

"Yes we did, we had takeout." Ravel replied.

"Ravel could you give me and Sera-tan some alone time, I want to talk to her."

"Okay Riku-sama." Ravel said going to her room.

I looked at Sera who looked mad.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I said sitting down grabbing and holding Sera's right hand.

"Rias told me everything..."

"Shit." I said under my breath "Look I only went because I didn't want them to get hurt."

"And what if you got hurt? How do you think I would have felt?"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again..." I said letting go of Sera-tan's hand.

I was then hugged by Sera.

"Don't make me worry like that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

I hugged Sera back. "I won't do it again, I'm sorry."


End file.
